You are My Wings
by Lady Hart
Summary: A Paire Fic. Claire is head-over-heals in love with Peter. However, Peter does not know that. So, what happens when she spends three weeks at his place? Will Claire go crazy and will Peter find out? Read to find out...
1. Prologue: Reality Check

**LH: Well, this is my first Heroes fic. I do not own the copyright to this…just the plot of this fic. Hehe…enjoy. COMMENT PLEASE!**

I've always been in love with the thought of being in love. Who doesn't? I mean, snagging a cute guy is just as fun as scoring a cute outfit! We'll just see…

_In my dreams, my head seems to replay the first time I saw him. He came swooping down to save me…my hero. The way the breeze made his bangs move, the determinations and bravery in his eyes, the feel of his hands supporting me…_

_No. Not possible. I have to remind myself that he is older than me._

I stare at Peter from across the room. He's having a conversation with Matt. They seem to be having a good time. Peter catches my gaze and smiles. I forget to breathe.

_Sooo…cute. Ugh, I need to get over my teenage girliness. It's just that he's so adorable. No, Claire! Get your head straight! He's probably with someone! I…_

"Hey, Claire," Peter greets me. I have no idea how he got to me so fast or maybe I just wasn't paying attention. I just stare into his chocolate brown eyes. _Oh, baby, yum._

"Um, yeah…um…how do you like the party?" I tried to catch myself.

"It's great. Hiro should throw parties more often," Peter chuckled, "Is that what you wanted to ask me? I mean, from the look you gave me, it seemed as though you wanted to tell me about some deep dark secret. Did you get into trouble with another cheerleader?"

"Hah, very funny, Peter," I rolled my eyes. _If only he knew that I love it when he tries to make me laugh._

"What are you doing next Saturday?" Peter changed the subject…and his expression. There was a hint of something mischievous…and dangerous.

"I was just going to stay at home. That's basically the life of a college student, I guess," I sigh, "You go to class, study at the dorm, and then go out with the girls every other week and window shop. Pretty boring."

"Well, Nathan got me the season set for _Chuck_, and I don't want to enjoy a good show by myself. I mean, we used to spend so much time watching TV together and I know how much you love a good laugh, so want to come over?" Peter grinned.

_YES! JUST SAY YES! MR. GORGEOUS JUST ASKED YOU TO COME OVER!_

"I can't. I have to clean up the place a bit. I mean, my roommate always complains that I leave my stuff everywhere, so I should clean up while she enjoys the weekend at her boyfriend's," I smile wistfully.

_What the heck? That was some __**lame**__ excuse!_

"Oh," Peter said, looking a little hurt, "I see. Well, I guess I'll see you around." He started to turn around and walk away. It broke my heart…

However, then he turned around and grinned, "I can help you if you want. I'll bring _Chuck_ over and we'll watch after. We'll make sure we won't make a mess."

I just sigh and laugh. Typical Peter.

_Saturday.._

Lately, I have no idea what's up with Peter. Some days he acts moody and others he acts like he's _Barbie_ with that dazzling smile of his. Well…he is hotter than Ken.

_Ding!_

_HE'S HERE! MAN, I haven't even started!_

I rush to the door and open it to find him leaning near the frame of the door with flowers and pizza.

"What's this?" I asked, letting him into the place.

"The pizza is for us and the flowers are for Tiffany," Peter said as he set the box on the coffe table, "You won't mind if I let them soak before I go on my date with her tonight?"

"You're going out with someone named Tiffany?" I ask, my shock is too apparent.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he questions me.

"No…I just think that you have an interesting taste for names. I mean, there was Simone…then Elle…then Solange…then Pristine…then…Tiffany…that's all," I stammer.

"There was also Claudia…Bella…Catalina…Mariette.."

"Okay, I get the idea!" I try to change the subject.

"Aww…come on, Claire. I **am** old enough to date. Soon, I'll find someone to settle down with and have a family."

"I know," I sigh, "I know." _If only you knew._ "We need to get started with the cleaning," I change the subject.

"Okay," Peter says and then a look of shock forms on his face, "Why can't I see the floor?"

"As I've said, I leave everything everywhere," I sigh. It was true. Books and empty pizza boxes were piled everywhere. A stack of shoes was piling near the door as well. Thesis papers and reports were spread out all over the place. The whole place looked like an office gone wrong.

"I think it might take us a while," Peter sighed.

_An hour later_

"What is this?" Peter drags out a pink stuffed teddy bear. "Is from your boyfriend?"

"Why, yes, it's from Henry," I take the bear and stroke it lovingly.

"Aren't you a little too old for stuffed animals? Shouldn't you get a box of chocolates or jewelry?"

"No everyone is as rich as you, Mr. Petrelli," I say as I place the bear back.

"Well, you deserve more than a stuffed Yogi bear," Peter huffed.

"Well, considering I got it when I was in first grade," I laugh. Peter turns bright red. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Hah…more than that…," Peter says annoyed. I start to laugh, but then I soon find his lips crashing down on mine.

_This cannot be happening! He…_

Peter pulls away with a look of shock.

"I'm so sorry," Peter breathes and gets up.

"Why are you saying sorry? Peter…"

"You and I can't be together. You have your whole life ahead of you. I'm too far down the path I've taken, I could never give you what you truly deserve."

"You can give me what I want…" I say as I stand up. He looks at me questioningly. "I want you."

Peter smiles then takes my hand.

_Later…_

Peter and I sit down, laughing at _Chuck_ and eating popcorn. Our hands are intertwined and my head rests on his chest. If this is what contentment feels like, I don't want it to end. However…

"Peter…don't you have a date?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"Shouldn't you give her the flowers at least?"

Peter sighs and then gets up to get them, _I can't believe he's actually going! I knew he was toying with me…_

Peter comes over to me and hands me the flowers.

"Here you are, Tiffany," he smiles.

"Thanks, Henry," I laugh.

"And here," Peter says as he takes out a black box, "Since I did mean that you deserve more than a stuffed bear." Inside is a silver necklace with CP in silver letters.

"What will happen when dad finds out?" I ask.

"Well, he's not going to for you'll eventually be Claire Petrelli both ways," Peter laughs.

"Ugh, the incest."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I was adopted," Peter laughed.

"Works for me," I say as we kiss the night away.

_Too bad that's not how life is…that was what I WISHED would have happened. The REAL Story…it's more complicated than that…_

**The REAL STORY…**

"What's with the look, Claire?" Peter tilts his head as I realize that I was staring at him the whole time, "Is that your form of revenge?"

"What? Oh, I was admiring the fact that Hiro was able to get you and Matt to settle some of your differences. I mean, Dr. Suresh is getting married to Maya, Sylar is gone…and the whole world just seems to be going to normal…"

"Define 'normal'," Peter smirks as he takes a gulp of his beer.

"Well, you're awfully cheerful today," I sarcastically comment.

"It's all your fault," Peter said plainly.

"How is it my fault?"

"Let's just say that there are a few things that daddy can't do right now and your uncle now has to babysit you for the next three weeks…"

"WHAT?" _Oh, baby._

"Got a problem?"

"YEAH!" I say, backing away, "I can't believe he doesn't trust me!"

"Apparently," Peter just keeps on going at it.

"Why you, Peter?" I ask.

"Well, you can't stay with Mohinder and Maya for they might do things that might scar your innocent eyes…"

"Who said I was innocent?"

Peter just ignored the comment and went on. "Also, Matt and Hiro are both busy on a mission…"

"Aww…sushi would have been nice."

"Lastly, they think that I don't have a life, which I do," Peter sulked, "I was supposed to spend this weekend with Tiffany…"

_The actual girlfriend_. I sigh, not meaning to, outloud.

"What's with the sigh?" Peter asks, now concerned.

"I wish they would trust me more. I mean, you know…so I don't have to be a burden to everyone. I am one of the most indestructible people in the world, yet everyone treats me like a child."

"Claire," Peter puts his arm around me, "You are not a burden." He strokes my hair and gives me a small smile. "We'll have fun, just wait and see."

"May I remind you that I'm nineteen now? My definition of fun is not the same as when I was sixteen."

"Right. You still like looking at the stars at night, watching romantic movies, eating pizza everyday, and going rollerblading at the park, am I correct?"

"Yeah," I admit sheepishly.

"Well, you're still everyone's little Claire-bear," Peter teased.

"Knock it off, Peter,"

"Sure, Claire-bear," Peter laughed.

"Peter!"

"Okay, knocking off now."


	2. Chapter 1: Breakups and Makeups

**Chapter 1: Break-ups and Make-ups**

I show up at Peter's apartment the next Saturday. I knock on the door and Peter answers it.

"Hey, Claire, can you give me a moment?" Peter says hurriedly. I start to protest, but then he closes the door.

Ugh. What is going on?

"I HATE YOU, PETER PETRELLI!" a woman's voice screams.

"TIFFANY!"

"YOU CAN GO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH YOUR LIFE! I HATE YOU…"

There is a pause. I just stand outside the door in shock.

"Is it another woman?"

Peter pauses. I can hear him sigh.

"It is, isn't it?"

"It's not like that…I mean…we…it's complicated."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Tiffany…"

"And you didn't love me. After the nights we spent together…the times…all of that…meant nothing to you…"

Peter doesn't answer. I hear footsteps towards the door and I back away. It opens and out comes Tiffany with mascara running, her short black dress rumpled, and smeared red lipstick set bright against her pale complexion and dark hair.

I just stare. She notices me and looks at me coldly.

"I hope you two are happy," she says with disgust. I am just left there, stunned as she walks away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Claire," Peter sighs.

"It's okay," I say. "However, are you sure you want me to stay? I can always live at a friend's house until this is settled…"

"No, I think it'd be best if you stayed," Peter closes his eyes and then looks at me with such wistful eyes, "Besides, I could sure use the company right now."

"So…"I say as I bring in my stuff. "Who is she?"

"Who's what?" Peter looks at me confused.

"The lucky lady of yours?"

"Oh…it's complicated," Peter casts his eyes to the ground.

"Why?"

"Well…to tell you the truth…I don't know who it is," Peter sighs.

"You don't?" I ask him skeptically.

"Well…you see, the reason why Matt and I have been talking a lot more than usual is that he's been getting visions about me," Peter starts, "he keeps on having visions about me and some girl. We're walking hand in hand into a dark room. After that, he said he got various events that could possibly happen…but both or one of us ends up dying after every event."

"That's sad. Does he have a description of her?"

"No, but he did keep on saying that we were like night and day."

"So, I'm guessing she's blond, peppy, and not a womanizer?"

"I guess," Peter grins.

"Since you're in your twenties, maybe she's in her forties or maybe she's two…"

"I am not going to be captured by a cougar or become a pedophile."

"Oh, …my uncle is a pedophile!"

"Claire, no…" Peter says as I go around the room, chanting that he's a pedophile.

"Peter the Pedophile…has a nice ring to it." I laugh.

Peter tackles me to the couch and starts to tickle me. I try to retaliate by tickling him as well and I end up on top of him. We both laugh and I rest my head on his chest, smiling. Peter kisses the top of my head, but then he stops and stiffens. I look at him, and see his eyes dilate. They look terrified and ashamed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," Peter starts to calm down and give me a weak smile. He gathers me into his arms, picks me up, and sets me on the couch. Then, he goes to his room and leaves me alone in the sunlight.

_Why did he stop? I wish that he would like me. I wish that we weren't related. Maybe then…_

_No. He's my uncle. I have to push away all of those feelings I have for him…_

I sigh. _I can't get hurt by bullets, knives, bombs, lasers…or anything at all. However, forgetting my feelings for Peter will be the worst type of pain I'll ever experience._

**Will Claire really forget? What's up with Peter anyway? Stay tuned…**


	3. Chapter 2: Powerless

**Chapter 2: Powerless**

I sit down on the window sill at Peter's apartment and gaze into the night sky. All is quiet with the exception of the sounds of distant sirens and whirring from below. The lights of the city twinkle right in front of me, dancing to some inaudible tune.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

I turn to see Peter with a box of pizza and a bowl of popcorn and a small smile on his face.

"I was just thinking," I turn back to the view of city.

"See, what did I tell you? You're just the same girl as you were three years ago…"

"I wish everyone would stop treating me like a little girl…"

"You're a teenager, Claire…"

"I'm almost twenty. It's only a few months away…" I sigh.

Peter sighs too and pats my head. "Don't be in a hurry to grow up."

"I am grown up," I pout.

"Hah, who is the one sulking about her maturity?"

"Do you see me the same way as you did three years ago? As that cheerleader who you saved that homecoming night?"

Peter pauses for a second and looks at me. I look right back at him…into his eyes…into his mind…and into his heart. There's something there that scares me…something I can't explain.

"Yes and no."

"Why?"

"I still see that cheerleader with beautiful smile and alluring eyes. However, I also see a grown woman who has experienced so much since I met her years ago," Peter puts his arms around me and rests his head on top of mine. "A person who makes their uncle very proud."

Inside, I feel myself groan. Again with the uncle stuff…I just can't take it anymore.

"Um…Peter…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going for a walk…"

"Okay…"

I take his arms off of me, I stand up…and I jump into the street below.

"CLAIRE!" Peter yells.

All I can feel is the rush of the wind and a feeling of anticipation for when my skull makes contact with the ground. I close my eyes and wait for it. However…it doesn't happen.

I look up and I see Peter's face looking at me with disbelief as we fly through the city.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN…NO…NATHAN WOULD HAVE KILLED ME…"

"I can't be killed, remember?"

"I can," Peter sighed as we reach a nearby park and he sets me down on a park bench, "Remember? You're Nathan Petrelli's daughter?"

"So?"

"Ugh…you are unbelievable," Peter laughs sarcastically as he sits next to me and runs a hand through his midnight black hair.

"I can't be killed, Peter. You can have my power if you want," I sigh and extend my hand out to him.

"It's not that…I just don't want you to get hurt…or anything to happen to you…or.."

"Peter, I really can take care of myself. I was really going for a walk," I sigh.

"From the twelfth floor?"

"Peter…I've done that before. I mean the last time I stayed at your apartment…it went okay."

"You've done it BEFORE?"

"Yeah."

Peter closes his eyes and furrows his eyebrows. "I really have no idea what to do with you."

We sit there for a moment in silence until Peter opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Jump off. Was it something I said?"

"No…"

"Then why?"

"I…I.." I start to stammer, "I just felt like it."

"Claire…I can tell you're hiding something…"

"You see…I thought…you know…um…it would be a good chance to visit Hiro!"

"Visit Hiro?"

"I left my purse at his house during the party."

"Right."

"Look, Peter," I get up and I try to smile for him, "I think you can stop worrying about me. I'm fine. I'm an adult now…a woman. So, back off, please."

"Wow, very mature," Peter sarcastically says.

I laugh and say, "Thanks." Then, I lean towards him and kiss him on the cheek. Before he can say a word, I dash off towards the other side of the park to visit Hiro.

_What Claire doesn't know…_

_Why does she always have to do this to me…I really will be Uncle Peter the Pedophile if I let my guard down,_ Peter thinks to himself and sighs. Why did she always have to do this to him? Why did she always make him feel powerless?

**Whoa…okay, what happened to suppressing her feelings?…stay tuned for another episode!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Place and Time

**Chapter 3: A Place and Time**

"Hiro?" I say as I knock on the door of his apartment. Even though I know it's late and he's probably busy, he's a better choice to stay with than Uncle Peter.

"Just a….WAAAAHHH!" I hear Hiro frantically scream as I hear a loud thud on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I call to him.

"Just a minute, Claire-san," Hiro says. I hear a click and I come face to face with a very dishevled Hiro. His hair is sticking up at all ends and his face is covered with soot. It looks like someone has been using him as target practice…

"Hiro!" Ando says and then sees me standing at the door. He looks shocked for a second, then straightens himself. He runs a hand through his hair to smooth it out and then gives me a bright smile.

"Claire, it's so nice to see you!" Ando rushes to me and takes my hand, giving it a kiss.

"Right…" I say as I pull my hand away. Lately, Ando's been a little strange…always running his hands through his hair, smiling at me, buying me things, holding doors for me, picking fights with Peter, kissing my hand…

"We were just making cookies!" Hiro says with giddy as he holds up a tray of burnt cookies.

"I helped," Ando smiles.

"He ruined them," Hiro sighs and then goes to throw the cookies away.

"I just came to get my purse," I say as I walk into the room.

"Really? Isn't there another reason…let's say…a person you wanted to see?" Ando grins cheesily and then flexes his arms.

"Right…" I just roll my eyes.

"YATA!" I hear Hiro cheer as he runs into the room with a new batch of cooked cookies.

"Hiro…did you just bend time to get cookies?" I ask.

"Yes, but these cookies are really good. They were cooked by my mother," Hiro says as he stuffs his face with cookies.

_Hmm…maybe…_

"Hiro?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure…after I finish my cookies…"

"Can you show me the future?"

"I'm not Matt, Claire."

"No, I mean time travel there…"

"Why?"

"Peter said that Matt had a vision about something happening…something that might be dangerous…"

"Ahh…you are worried about the man you love…"

"WHAT?" I back away. _How did he know?_ "It's not like that…"

"Well, you are family…uncle and niece, I mean. So, you love each other."

"Yeah…sure," I laugh uneasily. _Okay…maybe I'm safe._

"Well, later…but it is a big responsibility. Whatever happens, you cannot try to change it…and make sure that you are safe at all times"

"Okay…"

"I'll make sure of that…" Ando smiles as he puts his arm around me. _This guy is really starting to freak me out._

"I can do it…let's go Hiro…"

"You stay here, Ando," Hiro smiles as he waves his index finger at his friend.

"Aww…I don't want to stay here…I have to protect Claire…"

"I think Claire would have more protection if it was just the two of us…away from you…"

"Man.."

"Let's go?"

"Let's," I say as I take Hiro's hand, relieved that Ando is going to be left behind.

"Hold on…" he says, and then everything disappears…

**COMMENT ME PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret

**LH: How do you like my story so far?**

**Claire: Why did you decide to write about the incest?**

**Peter: I feel like such a pedophile.**

**LH: At least you're not like Ando...**

**Peter (shudders): Yeah.**

**Claire: So, what else are you planning?**

**LH: You'll see. Actually, I can tell you. Peter...go away**

**Peter: Women.**

**Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret**

_While Claire is at Hiro's_

"Matt!" Peter says as he enters the ex-cop's apartment.

"NO!!! Nicolette! Don't leave Frederick!" Matt sobbed as Peter saw the man snuggled up on his couch, eating popcorn and getting teary-eyed while watching a soap opera.

"Matt?" Peter looks at the guy with disbelief. Just **WHAT** was **HE** WATCHING?

"AGH! PETER!" Matt says as he frantically tries to turn off the T.V., "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"It's an emergency!" Peter says as he goes up to him.

"Do we have another mission? What did Dr. Suresh say?" Matt gets up and ready for action.

"I need to know what's on Claire's mind and I also need you to concentrate real hard on the visions you've been having," Peter says.

_Oh, no…this is bad_, Matt thinks, _I can't let him find out…_

"Can I just borrow your powers?" Peter says as he extends his hand out to Matt, "It might just save us all."

_Why does my life have to be like some crazy soap opera! If Peter finds out that Claire loves him, he might follow on with the incest. Then, if he doesn't, Claire might be in danger since we have no idea what she's talking about. Also, he might kill Ando for having such explicit thoughts about a college student…I'm rambling…UGH stinkin' brain of mine…maybe I should have gotten Sylar's power so I can shut myself…_

_You said what?_

Matt looks at Peter with terror. _Oh, no!_

_Did I just absorb your power by standing next to you?_

_I think so…did you hear everything I thought about?_

_Yep. Loud and clear…I can't believe it!_

_Um…don't tell Claire…she made me promise to keep everything a secret…or else…_

_Or else what?_

_She would take back her soap opera marathon DVDs back…_

_Sure…but what do I do now?_

_You go look for your niece…I mean, girlfriend…I mean….can I continue watching now? You absorbed my powers, obviously._

_Right…okay…won't disturb you…_

Peter goes towards the door and Matt goes back to the videos.

"NOOOO…DON'T LEAVE HIM! DON'T GO TO HIS EVIL TWIN BROTHER, MARCO!!!"

_**Later…**_

Peter is back at his apartment, pacing in his living room.

_Where could she be?_

Peter sighs…he never thought this could happen.

_She likes me…and…how do I feel about her?_

He sits down on the couch and covers his face with his hands. This is too much…

_How do I feel about Claire?_

He cared for her. She was like his best friend. All of the times she cried, he was there to comfort her. Those times he felt like giving up, she was there to help him keep going. Those lonely nights when she'd break up with her boyfriend or him with his girlfriend, they would take all of the pictures they would have of their ex and burn them.

She considered him her hero. He never EVER wanted anything bad to happen to her. He was ready to risk his life for her. He would give anything…hand, foot, limb, eyes…anything, just to make sure she was alright.

He would do that for anyone…maybe not Ando, for he was being a jerk lately and trying to flirt with Claire. That's just sick. He felt like tearing him limb from limb.

_Where does that leave me?_

Of course he loved her…as a niece. She was Nathan's daughter. For all he knew, he could be her godfather….

Peter shivers. Godfather. Him? He just couldn't imagine it. God**father** to the girl with the mystifying green eyes and blonde curls that cascade down, framing that beautiful face…

_Oh, no…_

Peter takes his hands off from his face and stares off into space in realization.

_I'm in **love** with my niece._

Suddenly, Hiro is standing in the middle of his apartment livingroom holding a very bruised and beat up Claire.

"CLAIRE!"

**Stay tuned to find out what happened in the past! COMMENT ME ON HOW PETER FEELS AND WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT! (Should I make this easy or hard for him? Also, what do you think of Matt being a soap opera junkie?)**


	6. Chapter 5: Flirting With Danger

**Chapter 5: Flirting With Danger**

In my sleep, I could hear distant voices. One voice belonged to Hiro. The other belonged to an angel. The angel was the first to speak.

"What happened, Hiro?"

"She…she…"

"SHE WHAT?"

"She saw you in the future…and you tried to kill her."

"WHAT? I WOULD NEVER!"

"Mmm…Peter…" I murmur my eyes flutter open.

"Claire," Peter says as he rushes to my side.

"Is this the present?" I ask. All I remember was flashes of red light and blue electricity…

"Yes," Peter looks at me. I gaze at him, into his chocolate eyes. My heart skips a beat. Peter gazes at me and there is something about that stare that gives me more goosebumps than usual. However, I also remember the way he tried to…I shudder. "Let's take her to the room."

"I'm fine," I say as I try to stand up, but fail.

"No, you need some rest," Peter says as he scoops me up from Hiro's arms and carries me to the room, bridal style.

I blush and hope that he doesn't see.

"Stay here," he orders. I stay as he goes to talk to Hiro for a second and then comes back and sits on the side of the bed. He sits there for a few minutes in silence.

The silence starts to kill me, so I start to talk. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? At what?" he asks me, looking at the fabric of the blanket.

"Me for going to the future and almost having myself killed."

"No. In fact, I'm more mad at myself," Peter says, "Even though Hiro checked to make sure you weren't really bruised up, it's my fault for hurting you even though I promised I never EVER would."

"Peter…"

"I would have killed myself if I never saw your beautiful eyes open again."

_What is he talking about? Some must have been drinking because he just said my eyes were beautiful._

_I can hear you, you know._

"GAH!" I say. "You…"

"And I really do mean your eyes are beautiful."

"Thanks, Uncle Peter," I give him a playful punch.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"Don't call me Uncle Peter anymore."

"Why?"

"Because of this…" he says as he leans over and kisses me. _He must be drunk!_

_No, I'm not…maybe I am. Every time I see you, I feel intoxicated enough._

_Why are you doing this?_

_It's because I love you, Claire Bennet. I love you more than life itself. I love you more than I love myself. I've always and always will love you for as long as I live._

_I love you too, Peter Petrelli. I love you with all my heart. Too bad I can't give you anything._

_That's supposed to be my line. Well, you have given me what I have always wanted: you. Also, you've given me the world._

_Peter…_

_Claire…_

_You taste way better than how I've dreamed you would taste._

_How did you imagine I would taste?_

_Like chocolate…you know you have chocolate eyes._

_Mmm…you taste like flowers. Even though I would never eat flowers…you still taste amazing._

With these thoughts in mind…the dark acts of incest were coated with words of love. Is it still right? It just feels so good, even when it's wrong…NOT.

**[LH: You really thought that it was going to be that easy? Hah! Think again!]**

**What REALLY Happened…**

"No. In fact, I'm more mad at myself," Peter says, "Even though Hiro checked to make sure you weren't really bruised up, it's my fault for hurting you even though I promised I never EVER would."

"Peter…"

"It's all my fault…"

"No, it's not. Stop blaming yourself…"

"Some uncle I am," he hangs his head. I come over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. I feel his muscles tighten at first, then relax.

"It couldn't have been you who tried to kill me…maybe it was someone else…" I try to comfort him.

"Claire…" Peter looks up at me, his eyes filled with tears.

My heart skips a beat. _My hero…is crying? No…can't be._

"I…"

_RING!_

"I'll get that," I smile weakly and run out of the room. I go up to the door and see... the last person I want to see right now.

"Claire, are you okay? Hiro told me about what happened and came as soon as I could!" Ando says as he grabs me and pulls me into a fierce hug.

"I'm fine…Ando. I just got a little bruised up," I try to smile and suppress my intentions to kill him.

"I was worried sick…if anything happened to you I would have…"

"I'm fine. Look, I want to get some rest, so…"

"I want to spend the night here so I can make sure you'll be all right. I don't want to leave you," Ando says.

"I'm fine…Peter is here."

"He's the one I need to protect you from!"

"I'll be fine," I start to push him out the door. "Good night!"

"Good night, my little water lily," Ando says as he kisses my hand and exits.

I sigh and decide that I should wash my hands. I go to the faucet and start to wash them, when a pair of arms slip themselves around my waist. My first instinct is to kill the person for he might be Ando, but when I look over my shoulder, I see that it's Peter with his head leaning on my shoulder.

"Peter…are you okay?" I stammer.

"Let's go out tomorrow," he says calmly and deep in thought. "Let's forget about what happened. I'm no Haitian, but I know a few places that could both help us forget..."

"Umm…okay," I feel my face flush red. I can't believe he's holding me like this…does he really have no idea how he affects me?

Peter gives a small smile and says, "It'll just be the two of us tomorrow. You'll be mine for the whole night…"

Now I know that Peter doesn't mean anything provocative or sensual…but the way he says it is still so sexy…I could…

_NO. What happened to me letting go?_

"Look, I have to go get some rest. I'll go take a shower first before hitting the sack," I get away from him and hurry to the bathroom. Before I go, I glance back and he gives me a knowing smile….that's all I need to know to assure he's all right.

_What Claire doesn't know…_

Peter sighs. He was so scared that he had lost her. Now, he was sure that he didn't want to let her go…

_I swear to you, Claire Bennet, I will make you mine tomorrow…before I lose you again. I just have to find out what will make me want to kill you first…only after that can I love you…_

**COMMENT ME, PLEASE!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Night in the City

**LH: I was thinking of something for Matt...here's what happens while Peter and Claire are out to eat...**

"Matt Parkman!" Hiro says in a sing-song voice, "I want to ask you something!"

"Hiro?" Matt says as he opens the door wearing a pink robe and green mesh on his face.

"SWAMP MONSTER!" Hiro screams as he runs away.

"HEY!" Matt yells. Then, he sighs. _Seriously...what's up with everyone. First, Peter gets freaked out by me watching soap operas and then Hiro gets scared of my facial. What next? Sylar comes back from the dead to make fun of me?_

Sylar comes walking down the hall from out of nowhere and freezes. He doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or cry.

"Parkman?" he sputters...and then laughs hysterically.

"I think I need another spa day...away from ALL of YOU!" Matt yells and slams his door, leaving Sylar sprawled on the floor laughing his head off.

**Okay...I was just so tempted to do that...now back to the story!**

**Chapter 6: A Night in the City**

Peter and I go out to a tiny Italian restaurant the next night. We silently walk side by side, not talking at all as we approach the small place. It's brightly lit with lots of customers laughing with their families and lovers sipping wine…and each other.

"Umm…it's nice," I comment.

Peter smirks. "I wasn't expecting that it would be full tonight."

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Nah, I'm friends with the manager…"

"Right, Peter Petrelli can have whatever he wants," I smile at him as though it has been a while since I did.

"Not everything. The thing that I want…it's the one thing I really can't have," he looks at wistfully and tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I blush…and wish that he didn't notice.

"Peter!" a woman with a very distinct Italian accent and a bright welcoming smile comes over and gives Peter a kiss on the cheek. Even though I know that it's a friendly peck, seeing anyone kiss him or even touch him makes me feel jealous.

Peter grins, "Madame Moretti, it's a pleasure to see you."

"Do you want the usual, Peter?" she looks at me and then winks at him.

"Get me the best spot you have," Peter says and winks at her. "This one's special."

"Ooohh," she says excitedly.

Then, they exchange a few words in Italian, a language I swear I will never understand. All I can do is look at their expressions to try to decipher what they're saying. Madame Moretti seems really ecstatic that I'm here with Peter…I wonder if she thinks we're together…

_Stop right there._

I sigh and remember my vow to myself. Forget it.

"Let's go, _bella_," Peter whispers in my ear. My breath hitches and brings me back to reality. Seriously, does this guy know?

"Okay," I smile weakly. Did he call me _bella_? That's probably the only Italian I know except for spaghetti and _Prego_. Beautiful? There is something going on…

We walk up a narrow set of iron cast stairs and to a door. Peter opens it and a cool breeze caresses my face. I step through the door and gaze in wonder. It was the restaurant's rooftop, except there was a table for two under a canopy of lights and grapevines. The moon is full and the stars shine bright, illuminating along with the lights from the city.

"Wow," I breathe.

"I thought it would be nice to treat the cook tonight," Peter smiles.

"Peter…you're the one who usually cooks…"

"Exactly…"

"Hah, right."

"Right this way," Madame Moretti says as she leads us to the table. I just look around in awe. This is so romantic…if only…

_No…_

"So, what do you want for dinner? Anything on the list…you pick," Peter says as he hands me the menu. I scan the list for a meal with a decent price, but everything is over fifty dollars…including appetizers.

"I can't…" I set down the menu and look at Peter with a look of embarrassment.

"Seriously, Claire. Anything for you," Peter says as he takes a sip of wine. He looks at me, his eyes sparkle.

"I'll just have wine…" I say. Then, my stomach grumbles.

"No, I think that you'll want the fettuccini alfredo," Peter says as he gets my menu and hands it to Madame Moretti.

"Mmm…a beautiful night…for a beautiful lady," she smiles warmly at me and then leaves.

"So…" I say, trying not to make it obvious to Peter that I'm about to freak out because the scenery is beautiful, the ambience is perfect, and he is…amazing.

"Claire…" he takes my hand into his and looks at it, "I want to tell you something." Then, the food comes and he lets go of my hand. We eat in silence and my thoughts start to kill me.

_Oh, no. I hope…not…yes…no…will he tells me he loves me? AAAHHHH, I have to stop. Seriously…he could never love me. We're uncle and niece. We're best friends. We're sensei and student (almost)…we're_.

Peter finally breaks it. "I have to go away for a little bit."

"Why?" I stand up, shocked. "Nathan won't come back for another week and a half! Where will I stay?"

"I've thought about it…and you can stay with Matt," Peter says calmly.

"Why?"

"Why Matt?" Peter chuckles, "I might just kill Ando before you stay with Hiro (_he adds to the side_: nothing against Hiro, but Ando is just…ugh), Maya and Mohinder will just give you nightmares, mom might just turn you into herself, and I can't bear to leave you by yourself. Also…I'm not sure when I'm coming back…maybe…never."

"Not that…" I look down, "Why do you have to leave me?" I don't want him to leave. I need him…

Peter sighs and takes my hand once again.

"You're safer without me, you know that?" Peter looks at my hand wistfully.

"How can you say that?" I get up and tears stop to fall. I turn my back to him.

"I'm supposed to be indestructible and unkillable…yet the only way I'll die is without you in my life! !?#, Peter, I love you," I stammer.

"I know."

"What?" I turn around and look at his chocolate brown eyes. I can't help but drown in them.

Peter gets up and moves towards me. I feel as though I'm planted on the ground and can't move. He touches my face and gently takes a tear that has streaked down my face.

"I love you," I was about to say, but he beat me to it. My eyes widen. He loves me…he loves me.

"I love you so much…" Peter kisses my forehead, my eyes, my nose, and my tear stained cheeks, "And this is why I have to go," he breathes, his lips brushing against mine. I shiver and tears still fall.

"Kiss me," I breathe. Every part of me screams for him to.

"I can't," Peter pulls away. I look at him; his eyes are filled with pain…

"Why?"

"I can't love you until I find out what might cause me to kill you…and kill me. I can't live without you, Claire. Now that I've found you…love you…I don't ever want to go on without you."

"Well, then stay with me," I plead him to.

"If I kill you, I will never be able to forgive myself. That is why…" Peter backs away from me up to the ledge of the roof. "I have to let go."

Then, Peter falls.

"PETER!" I scream. WHY? I see something zoom up into the sky and head towards the direction of the moon. With that, he was gone.

The only thing left is his whispered words carried to me by the winds…

_I love you, Claire Bennet._

**DID PETER GIVE YOU GOOSEBUMPS? HE SURE DID WHEN I WROTE THIS! WELL, COMMENT ME, PLEASE! ARIGATOU!**


	8. Chapter 7: Almost

**LH: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy this summer…hehe. Well, I hope to continue as much as I can, though. So, YATA!**

**Chapter 7: Almost**

"Peter…" his name came to my lips. He loved me…he LOVED ME…and now he was gone.

"Claire, don't be too hard on yourself," Matt says as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. It's been three days since Peter left…and I haven't left his apartment building. I just can't…it's too painful.

"Why did he have to leave? This is worse that death…and you know I can't die…so I'm slowly being eaten away inside," I sigh and lay back on the couch.

"But you just can't sit here and do nothing. Nathan will be coming back soon, expecting his daughter to be smiling and welcoming him with open arms!"  
"Well, too bad. I'm not going to do…Matt?" I ask as I notice his eyes go white. He's getting another vision… "Matt…what is it? Is it about Peter?"

"Yes," he says as he snaps out of his vision. "He's in trouble."

"I knew it! He's such a…" I start to yell as I get up and pace around. Why didn't he just stay? Why did he always have to get himself into trouble?

"He's in the woods somewhere…he was being followed by a girl," Matt explains, "It was a shape-shifter."

"What does it want with Peter?" I ask.

"Well, what would anyone want to do with Peter?" Matt shook his head.  
"I am getting that *****," I growl.

"No…I meant that they would want to take his powers," Matt looks at me with shock, "And don't use that language, missy!"

"You're worse than my mother," I laugh. I know Matt means well, but sometimes…

"Please, Claire, stay here. I'll tell Hiro, Dr. Suresh, Maya, and Ando to go investigate. We also need to make sure Nathan doesn't find out that his brother is missing."

I turn away from Matt, my eyes filling with tears. He just doesn't get it. If Peter was here…if only he was here…he would understand…

"I'm sorry Claire. We have to do this," Matt says as he goes to the door and closes it.

Later…(what Claire doesn't know)

"I believe that he's somewhere northwest, near Michigan," Matt says as he and the rest of the Heroes gang were in Peter's apartment living room.

"Michigan is big and there are two parts to it. How can we find him?" Dr. Suresh asks.

"_Corazon_, we will find him," Maya says as she puts some drinks on the coffee table.

"I can freeze time, if you want," Hiro offers.

"Where is Claire?" Ando asks.

"She's asleep in Peter's room. She's had a rough time," Matt sighs.

"Claire-san's heart is hurting?" Hiro questions with concern.

"Should I go talk to her?" Maya asks.

"I can easily distract her," Ando grins.

"With what? Oh, I know! You'll make her laugh with your clown-like face," Hiro squeals, not being sarcastic at all.

"NO!" Ando says as he turns away from Hiro.

"I think that it's sweet that she loves him so much…like how much I love Mohinder," Maya sighs.

"Not like how you love me, dear. Peter and Claire are uncle and niece. They couldn't possibly have feelings like the ones we have for each other…"Dr. Suresh smiles at Maya and takes her hand.

_If only he knew…_Matt sighs. "I think it'd be best if we left her alone for a while," he says, but then his eyes turn white.

"Matt, what is it?" Dr. Suresh asks.

"He's like like that psychic from…" Hiro was about to say, but then Ando stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"IT'S CLAIRE!" Matt yelled as he got out of his psychic state. He runs to the room to find that Claire is gone, just like his vision.

"Where could she have gone?" Maya asks.

"To look for Peter!" Matt says as he runs to the door, "And she thinks she can just hitchhike with a bunch of strangers!"

"Matt is like a mommy," Hiro smiles.

"Claire probably overheard us and is on her way to Michigan right now," Dr. Suresh sighs.

"How will we be able to find both of them?" Ando asks.

"Well, we have to find them before Peter-san turns evil," Hiro said gravely.

"One ticket to Michigan, please," I tell the woman at the counter. She hands me my airline ticket to Michigan.

"Enjoy your flight," she smiles warmly. I take my backpack and go to the terminal to wait for my flight. My first idea was to hitchhike all the way there, but then I realized that it would be the first thing Matt would have seen in his vision. A few minutes later, a flight attendant calls all of the passengers up to the plane. I board with them and situate myself to a comfortable seat near the window. No one decides to take the seat next to me and I just sigh, remembering last year's trip with the Petrelli family to Spain. It was so much fun with Peter…

I drift off into sleep and dream of Peter smiling at me as we take off…

**Who is following Peter? What is up with Hiro and his obscure comments? Why is Matt such as crazy person? What will happen to Claire? Stay tuned to find out. Also WHO SHOULD SIT NEXT TO CLAIRE ON THE PLANE? SYLAR? MATT? ANDO? ELLE? NOAH? SOMEONE I CAN'T THINK OF RIGHT NOW? COMMENT ME TO GIVE YOUR OPINION!**


End file.
